


among us shitposts

by arsonisavalidexcuse



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Hijacking, M/M, Please Kill Me, Smut, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonisavalidexcuse/pseuds/arsonisavalidexcuse
Summary: uhhh i decided to write among us smut because i was bored asf and now ive got an ao3 im posting it
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	among us shitposts

**Author's Note:**

> My homie posted this on wattpad and now im posting it here

Red and Black walked into medbay, trusting Brown, the third impostor, to not blow their cover. Opening his tablet, Red locked the doors and disabled the cameras. Black opened his tablet and redirected any tasks the crewmates had in medbay to go somewhere else, like wires and admin.

"Okay, we're safe." The fiery haired boy said, taking off his helmet.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"Good." Black replied gruffly, taking off his helmet and disconnecting his oxygen, "God, I hate the fact the have to breathe that stuff."

"I know, if only they hadn't hijacked our ship, heh."

Black just nodded, before pushing Red down onto one of the beds. Red smirked back at him as he kicked off the dark coloured red boots. They kept undressing each other until they were both just in their boxers. Black untied his long black ponytail so that thick, long hair fell around his face and shoulders.

Red pulled Black down on top of him, onto the bed, kissing him. Black kissed back, starting to work his way down until he was kissing Red's neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks as Red let out needy whines. By now Red was laid on the bed, his head laid on the soft pillow, gently digging his fingers into Black's skin. Anytime he tried to speak he cut himself off with a quiet moan, Black proceeding to smirk to himself, amused that he could get Red to make such noises.

"Oh, come on- Ah~- don't be so proud of yourself." Red said, cockily smirking after noticing Black's subtle smile.

"Oh, shouldn't I?" He said, moving to leave a hickey right on Red's sweet spot, immediately eliciting a whiny moan from the taller boy.

"Black- please~" he said, his eyes slightly rolled back.

"Please what?" Black said, amused.

"Please, f-fuck me."

Black silently nodded, pulling off Red's boxers and his own. He moved to grab the bottle of lubricant in his suit pocket before Red said,

"No prep, please just- fuck me-"

"You sure?"

"Black, we're fucking shapeshifters, we don't need to bother ourselves with such human trivialties."

"Fair point." He said, moving back, holding one of his hands on Red's waist, the other his hand next to Red's head, holding himself up. 

Red wrapped his legs around Black's waist as the shorter man lined his length up with Red. Red's heart was thumping as Black pushed himself in. Black almost fully pulled out, before slamming back into Red, Red proceeding to let out a shaky moan. 

"You okay?" Black asked.

"Mhm, please just- keep going." He said, voice oozing with lust. 

Black simply nodded and starting thrusting in and out, the blankets crumpling around them as Red begged for him to keep going as he let out whiny moans. Black started thrusting in and out faster, needy for his own release.

"F-fuck." Black said, his deep voice honey sweet with neediness.

Suddenly, the familiar noise of a handful of messages being sent came from Black's tablet. The two of them grumbled as Black opened, albeit reluctantly, his tablet to see several messages from Brown.

"Dude where the fuck are you??" sent 30 mins ago

"Where's Red?" sent 29 mins ago

"Bro answer me" sent 29 mins ago

"Istg if you two are fucking" sent 24 mins ago

"Dude all of the crewmates are gathered around medbay they can hear moaning" sent 10 mins ago

"Wait you two arent here you're fucking Red arent you??" sent 7 mins ago

"Shit they got that it was you two theyre gonna think one of you is the impostor cause yk locked door??" sent 4 mins ago

"Ffs theyre still there they can hear you fucking" sent 1 min ago 

Black read the messages, before typing out a harried message.

"cant talk rn get them to leave pls" sent just now

"Fine" sent just now

Black placed his tablet back with his clothes before looking over to Red.

"Killed the mood?"

"Too horny, I still want sex, if you're okay with it." Red replied.

Black nodded, before going back to thrusting himself in and out, causing Red to let out a loud moan at the sensation. Black continued thrusting in, his body shaking slightly as he came close.

"Ah- Red-" he said, gripping onto Red's waist as though his life depended upon it.

"Please, just- come inside me please-" Red replied.

Black weakly nodded and thrusted in as hard as he could, aiming for Red's prostate before crumpling under the orgasm, Red soon following, both letting out loud moans.

Black pulled out and laid down next to Red, panting slightly as dark hair stuck to his skin with sweat. Red immediately moved to hug against Black, leaning his head on the shorter boy's chest, closing his eyes.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Red sleepily asked.

"Sure, just maybe not in medbay next time, kay?" 

Red nodded, and then promptly fell asleep. Black picked up his tablet to check if he had messages, to see a handful from the group chat.

yeehaw: "Guys I think @Redboye420 and @emobitch are fucking"

Snail:"Ya we kno"

fuckyoudotorg:"Bruh give them some privacy at least u dont need to broadcast it to everyone"

ursusm8:"Kinda sus"

fuckyoudotorg:"Ffs purple I literally saw green kill pink."

cactus:"BRO WHAT NO I DIDNT I SWEAR"

cactus:"YALL YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME"

ursusm8:"Sus ngl"

thebettercactus:"Mkay so next emergency meeting we votin green?"

Eggy:"Yep"

yiffyiffmf:"Ye"

ursusm8:"Mhm"

fuckyoudotorg:"Kk"

Snail:"Sure"

Lemon:"Oki"

Black grumbled tiredly as he too, soon fell asleep next to Red after he placed down the tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify, i wrote this lmfao


End file.
